


Perks Of The Job

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Rokudaime Kakashi is supposed to be working, but Iruka is more temptation than he can resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks Of The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for KakaIru-Kink LJ comm.

Rubbing his tired eye, Kakashi glanced despairingly at the still-rather-large pile of paperwork stacked on his desk. He'd been at this all morning, and there seemed to be no end to the work in sight. It was no wonder Tsunade-sama opted to retire early, leaving the duties of the office to a younger leader. Kakashi idly thought that if Naruto knew what tedious day-to-day activities the Hokage had to trudge through, he'd think twice about his life's dream. But as it was, the young shinobi was undergoing a strict training course with the former Godaime, to better prepare him for the auspicious position when he came of age.

So until that time came, Kakashi had reluctantly agreed to be the Rokudaime Hokage the village needed.

Sighing, he shrugged off the traditional jacket and tossed it over a chair, the bright flame motifs embroidered on it contrasting sharply with white cloth. His flak vest followed immediately after it, landing on the floor with a muffled thump. The Copy Ninja had meant it several years ago when he'd said he wasn't cut out for this job. He was a man of action, preferring to be out on the front lines actually effecting change. Sitting behind a desk, nose-deep in scrolls and papers, was only conducive to inducing cabin fever.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, causing the silver-haired man to sit up straight. "Come in." The bored look on Kakashi's face quickly disappeared as he saw who entered, a devious smirk stretching his lips under his mask. Fortunately, the job came with some wonderful perks. Namely, his delectable assistant.

Iruka shuffled unsteadily to the wide desk, weighed down by an armful of even more scrolls and several thick books. He set it down carefully on an open space on the table, straightening it fastidiously. "The materials you requested, Hokage-sama." On reflex, the Chuunin bent at the waist in a short bow.

Snorting, Kakashi leaned forward in his chair. "How many times do I have to tell you to drop the formality, sensei?" His expression was practically a leer now, and he knew Iruka could discern it clearly. He'd had plenty of practice.

Iruka rolled his eyes, walking around the desk to stand in front of his boyfriend. He crossed his arms, radiating disapproval. "You're the _Hokage_ , Kakashi. What kind of example would I be setting if I didn't show you proper respect?" He slapped at the pale hands suddenly gripping his waist. "Stop that."

"Ah ah ah, Iruka-sensei. Don't you know it's a crime to physically harm the Hokage?" He tugged the younger man closer until he was practically on his lap. "I'll have to punish you."

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed, glancing worriedly at the door. "Can't you at least wait until we get home?" There were times the Chuunin found the man absolutely exasperating: he was irrepressible and stubborn when trying to get his way from Iruka.

"But Iruka-sensei," the Hokage whispered hotly into his ear. "Isn't it your sworn duty to…s _ee to my needs_?"

"You have an appointment in thirty minutes with a delegate from-" He tried to protest further, but Kakashi grabbed his chin and jerked him forward.

Their lips crushed together wetly, the older man eagerly nipping at a reluctant mouth. "But senseiiii," he purred lowly, rocking his hips meaningfully up against Iruka's. "How can I concentrate on a meeting when you've got me so turned on?" His erection slid hard against his boyfriend's body, insistent and warm underneath his pants. "You wouldn't want your leader to embarrass himself, would you?"

"Not like you wouldn't deserve it," Iruka scoffed, but dropped to his knees resignedly. "You better be on your best behavior after this."

Despite his protestations, Iruka couldn't help but be pleased by Kakashi's behavior. It was almost overwhelming, strangely flattering to know that the most powerful man in Konoha – their leader and strongest warrior – only craved his touch, desired his love. That he could reduce the Hokage to a panting, aroused state and aching just for Iruka…well, it was something he was too embarrassed to confess about to Kakashi. But nonetheless, he found the knowledge intoxicating.

The older man groaned in relief as hands drew down his pants, pushing aside fabric to caress at heated flesh. Warm breath feathered over sensitive flesh as slick lips slid over the head of his cock. Kakashi gasped, right hand threading tightly through brown hair as an onslaught of pleasure rushed up his spine. His other hand clapped firmly over his own mouth, muffling the sounds threatening to escape. It wouldn't do to alert the ANBU on patrol outside the office.

His teeth dug into his gloves, biting back a sharp moan as Iruka's tongue swirled around him. The Chuunin moved a hand to the base of his cock, wrapping fingers tightly around it and stroking firmly. He could taste the pre-come flowing freely out, Kakashi's body tensed tight beneath his hands. Mischievously, he ran a nail gently over his balls, teasing. The needy whimper and quiver he got in response was enrapturing, making Iruka chuckle as he began moving his mouth steadily up then all the way down over his lover's erection.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura called loudly from right outside the room, knocking three times on the door. "Hideyoshi Jirou-san is here to see you." The kunoichi frowned. She heard muffled yelps inside and a loud thump. Twisting the knob and pushing, Sakura stuck her head into the office.

Kakashi looked blandly back at her, tugging on his robes. "Yes, Sakura?"

She raised a pink eyebrow, eying her former sensei critically. He seemed a bit flushed, and his mask was askew. And she could have sworn she'd seen Iruka come in a few minutes ago, though the room was empty now save for their Hokage. Shrugging, she pushed the door open all the way, revealing the middle-aged man standing several feet behind her. "Your 1:30 appointment, Rokudaime-sama." She bowed briefly before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Jirou stepped forward, pressing his hands together respectfully and also bowing. "I realize I'm a bit early, Hokage-sama. I hope that isn't a problem."

"N-No, not at all." Kakashi answered shakily, shifting his position. Iruka had dove swiftly under his desk the second Sakura knocked, suppressing his chakra signature. Presently, he was fidgeting uncomfortably between Kakashi's legs. But then, it was probably rather cramped down there. He spread his feet wide, attempting to give Iruka more space. "Um, what can I do for you?" He gestured toward an empty seat, inviting the man to sit.

"Well, as you know, the group of businessmen I represent are interested in expanding our trade routes in the southern part of Fire Country." Jirou unfolded a map across the desk as he sat, tapping on several marked locations. "Particularly in these two regions here."

Kakashi grunted, hands digging into the arms of his chair. Iruka's fingers were ghosting over his thigh, reaching up to encircle his still-hard dick. "I-I see," he mumbled, body tensing. A hot and wet tongue was sliding back over him, stimulating every part touched and pushing shivers down to his toes. "That's g-great." He fought to concentrate on the man's words, trying valiantly to ignore the sheer bliss pounding through his groin in waves.

"I am glad you approve, sir. We really…" The delegate stopped, noticing Kakashi's discomfort. "Are you all right, Hokage-sama? You're sweating."

"I'm…" He clenched his chair even harder, forcing a calm look to his face. "I'm fine. J-Just a little under the weather." Kakashi tried to grab Iruka's head to push him away. "It's been a…hngh…stressful week." He was practically panting now, perspiration dampening his mask. "Con….continue."

Jirou looked genuinely concerned, but turned back to the map after a pause. "Well, we were discussing the possibility of improving the road system through the marshes here. It's the best route to several villages, but they're in need of considerable repairs. With your-"

He jumped as Kakashi abruptly slammed a fist hard onto the desk, cracking the surface and knocking over several piles of papers. "Oh god-" The Rokudaime exhaled forcefully, out of breath and gasping in what seemed like pain. "S-Sorry, I-"

His guest stood up, alarm in his features. "Sir, you need a medic right away. Let me summon-" Before Kakashi could stop him or even utter a word, Jirou opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Gods, Ruka," he panted out, pushing away from the desk. His body trembled slightly, languid and exhausted from a mind-blowing orgasm. "And you say _I'm_ bad."

The Chuunin peeked out from under the desk, tongue lapping at the drops of semen on the corner of his mouth. "Why Hokage-sama," he replied innocently. "I was just doing as you ordered." He glanced at the door, tracking Jirou's chakra as he searched for help. "I think he's getting your ANBU guards."

" _Shit_. Get back under the desk."

* * *

Falcon and Wolf were standing at their post, several meters from the Hokage's office. They both stepped forward as Jirou burst into the hallway, registering his harried appearance. "Hideyoshi-san," Falcon reached a gloved arm out to steady the delegate. "What's the problem?"

"ANBU-san," the man pointed frantically towards Kakashi's door. "It's the Hokage! I-I think he's ill. He seemed to be in pain so I came to find help and-"

"It's all right, sir. Calm down." Wolf guided the distraught man down the stairs, nodding at his partner.

Briskly, Falcon strode the short distance to the office and pulled the door open. He only needed to look in for three seconds to realize two things: first, the Hokage was glaring tiredly at him, a clear sign to _leave him alone_. But more importantly, the ANBU immediately detected Iruka's chakra coming from under the desk.

Shutting the door crisply, Falcon retraced his steps back down the hall, where his partner was already waiting. He couldn't see Wolf's expression under the porcelain mask, but he was sure it was every bit as exasperated as his.

"Umino-san's in there?"

"Yeah," ANBU Falcon sighed, shaking his head briefly. "Third time this month."


End file.
